Aliens in Meridian
by BigTimeBabyDoll
Summary: The Aliens are trying to find some where else to attack. What happens when they stumble across Meridian? Japanese Names! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the deal. 1) I hate it when people use Mew Mew English names. They are Japanese and will stay that way. So here are the names: Mew Mews: (When in Japan) Ichigo, Minto, Retasu, Purin, Zakuro: Mew Mews: (When in New York): Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro: Humans: Ryou, Keiichiro, Masaya/Aoyama-kun: Aliens: (When in Japan) Kisshu, Taruto, Pai : Aliens: (When in New York) : Kish, Tart, Pie. 2) This really isn't set in a specific time and thus may change the story of Tokyo Mew Mew and W.i.t.c.h. a little bit. 3) I am using both the anime and the manga for information on the Mew Mews. This is my first Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it.**

_BTBD: Okay, are you guys all here?_

_Kisshu: Yeah, and after that long intro…_

_BTBD: Be quiet Kisshu!_

_Taruto: Well he's right. That was really long just to say what you're going to do. Why don't you just do it?_

_BTBD: Fine._

_Orenji: Can I say something?_

_BTBD: Sure._

_Taruto: Here we go again…_

_Pudding: Don't be like that Taru-Taru._

_Taruto: Don't call me that!_

_BTBD: Orenji?_

_Orenji: Right. Well, nothing here is owned by BigTimeBabyDoll except for me, Burossamu Orenji._

_BTBD: Oh yeah. Thanks for that._

_Kisshu: Can we get on with this?_

_Orenji: Can you just be quiet?_

_Will: What story are you going to tell us?_

_Hay Lin: Yeah, I've been wondering about that all day._

_BTBD: Alright, I'll tell you. It's the story of the time that Caleb went to Tokyo and met the Mew Mews._

_Cornelia: Oh, if that isn't a wonderful story._

_Ryou: For you and me both._

_Orenji: I thought you were over that, Ryou._

_Caleb: Yeah, come on Cornelia._

_Cornelia: Just read the story._

_BTBD: Okay. It was just like any other day at Café Mew Mew…_

Ichigo was working her tail off trying to serve all of the customers and cleaning up after Retasu and Purin.

"Ichigo nee-chan, watch what I can do!" shouted Purin.

"Be careful!" screamed Ichigo. "Don't do that!"

Minto took a sip of tea before saying, "Ichigo, you really should do something about that table over there. They've been waiting for a while now."

"Hey! Minto, you're doing nothing to help with this!" squealed Ichigo.

Just then Ryou came out from the kitchen. "Hey Ichigo, you're starting to slack off a little bit."

Ichigo paused for a second. "Shirogane! Do something about Minto!"

"She is trying Keiichiro's new tea," said Ryou calmly. "I'm not going to bug her about it."

Ichigo was about to say something but Lettuce had slipped on one of Purin's plates for her act. Ichigo was so relieved when the café closed that she didn't even care about Ryou.

Zakuro was putting chairs up when Masaya walked in the door.

"Do you know where Ichigo is?" he asked Zakuro.

Zakuro looked over her shoulder at where she had last seen Ichigo. Ichigo looked up at her name and ran over to Masaya.

"Aoyama-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see you," he replied. "I hope that's alright."

"Of course," said Ichigo with a smile.

"Good, he's here," said Ryou. "This involves him as well."

"What's going on?" asked Minto.

"We're all going to New York City in America," replied Ryou.

"America?" said Ichigo. "But Minto, Retasu, Purin, and I don't speak English."

"You'll learn fast enough," said Ryou.

"What Ryou means," corrected Keiichiro, "is that with us here, you shouldn't have a problem. Since we have four English speakers and four of you who don't, we'll just stay in pairs. Ichigo, you'll be with Aoyama, Minto and Zakuro. Retasu, you'll stay with Ryou, and I will be with you Purin."

"So we have to stay with our buddies the entire time?" asked Ichigo.

"Only if you want to understand what they're all saying around you," said Ryou.

"You won't mind being with me all the time, will you Ichigo?" asked Masaya.

"Of course not," said Ichigo. She laughed to try to hide her amazement but it didn't help much. Her ears proceeded to pop out of her head anyway. Everyone laughed at Ichigo's nervousness. Masaya just sighed and smiled down at Ichigo.

"I don't understand why we can't just get along with them," complained Kisshu.

"Kisshu, have you lost your mind?" shouted Taruto.

"Oh, just admit that you like that little one," said Kisshu.

Taruto turned over the piece of candy in his hand. It was the one Purin had given him after he saved her. Kisshu chuckled at him.

"Shut up," said Taruto. "You're in love with that Ichigo girl and she doesn't even love you back."

"Enough," said Pai. "I have found another planet we could live on but there are many creatures there on the brink of nonexistence. It should be helpful if we could find out more about this other dimensional planet."

"Other dimensional?" asked Taruto.

"Yes," said Pai coolly. "The humans use portals to get to it. Most of the portals appear in New York City. It is within the United States of America."

"That's where Ichigo is going," said Kisshu.

Taruto stood up. "I knew it! You were watching her again!"

Kisshu dismissed this comment. "So are we going?"

"We must get to one of these portals. It would be impossible to transport interdimensionally."

"Right," said Kisshu. "So when do we leave?"

_Taruto: Haha. Kisshu, you were so excited to leave to see Ichigo._

_Ryou: I can't believe you still hadn't gotten over her._

_Kisshu: Look who's talking._

_Orenji: Ryou, what does that mean?_

_Ryou: I have no idea._

_Irma: Ooh, tension._

_Will: Irma!_

_Irma: Well, I love a good cat fight._

_Minto: Too bad Ichigo isn't the one fighting…_

_Orenji: Fighting with…Alto… Now that would be a cat fight._

_Masaya: Who's Alto?_

_Ichigo: Just this cat that I met._

_Masaya: Okay then…_

_Cornelia: Can we just get on to the next chapter?_

_Caleb: Don't be so bitter Cornelia._

_BTBD: But she is right. There's just one thing left to do in this chapter._

_Ryou: What's that?_

_Keiichiro: I think she means R+R._

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please let me know what you think, what can be improved, any story ideas, anything. I'd just love to hear from you.**

_Kisshu: And blah, blah, blah._

_Orenji: KISSHU! Sorry about him._

**Better get on to the next chapter before they start an all our war…**


	2. Chapter 2

_Kisshu: We're not starting this one with you again, are we?_

**Yeah, unfortunately, we are. Again, I do Not own anything except for the story idea and the character of Orenji Burossamu.**

_Kisshu: Yeah, yeah, own nothing, blah, blah._

_Ichigo: Kisshu, be nice._

_Kisshu: I'll be nice to you Ichigo._

_Masaya: Watch yourself. I may not use it but I still have it._

_Will: Have what?_

_Ichigo: Nothing. Calm down Masaya._

_Taranee: Can we get back to the story now?_

_Irma: For once, I am in agreement with Taranee. Let's not ruin the moment._

_BTBD: Right. So where were we?_

_Cornelia: Going to Heatherfield, portals, other dimension…_

_BTBD: Right._

"Is this America?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes," responded Masaya in English. Ichigo looked confused. He smiled. "Yes," he repeated in Japanese.

"There's someone I have to go meet up with," said Ryou abruptly. "Lettuce, are you coming?"

"Yes, of course, Shirogane," she said frantically as she followed him out into the Heatherfield Streets.

"Should we have a look around then?" Keiichiro asked the rest of the group.

They were all eager to go, but in different ways. Keiichiro and Pudding went to the theatrical district. Mint and Zakuro headed for the American shopping. It left Ichigo and Masaya all alone to wander the streets. They had just walked and walked and eventually wandered in front of Sheffield Institute. They saw some guys torturing a girl with glasses. It reminded Ichigo too much of how she met Lettuce. She just had to help. But what could she do. She simply walked over and helped the girl up. "Are you okay?" she asked her.

"You're Japanese?" asked the girl in English. "Do you speak English?"

"MASAYA!" Ichigo called out frantically.

"What's going on?" asked Masaya in English.

"Oh, so you speak English," said the girl.

"Not very well," said Masaya.

"Well, this girl just stopped Uriah and his gang from picking on me so, can you tell her thanks for me?" she asked. "Oh, and my name's Taranee."

Masaya turned to Ichigo and spoke in Japanese. "This girl is Taranee. She says thank you for helping her. But you have to be careful you don't get yourself into trouble, okay Ichigo?"

"Masaya, could you teach me English?" asked Ichigo.

"Some other time," said Masaya chuckling and removing a stray piece of hair from Ichigo's face.

"Oh," said Taranee, "is this your girlfriend?"

Ichigo looked up at Masaya. But Masaya just smiled down at her and spoke English to Taranee. "Yes it is. This is Ichigo Momomiya and I am Masaya Aoyama."

"Nice to meet you," said Taranee. "Hey, look, there's this cute little Chinese restaurant not far away that I was headed to anyway. Do you guys want to tag along?"

"Chinese food?" Masaya asked Ichigo in Japanese.

"Isn't that the place Keiichiro said we would meet up later?" Ichigo asked him.

"Alright," said Masaya to Taranee. "We were headed that way anyways."

"Great," said Taranee. Masaya translated for Ichigo. They did not say much on the short walk over. When they got there, none of the other Mew Mews had returned yet.

A peppy Asian girl came bouncing up to Taranee. "Who's your new friends?" she asked.

"They're from Japan," said Taranee. "The girl doesn't understand any English and the guy is rough. Masaya, this is my friend Hay Lin. Her grandma owns the restaurant."

Ichigo looked over at Masaya for help. He translated it for her. Just then three other girls walked in. One had long blonde hair and seemed too cool to be there. The second one had short curly hair and was looking confident. And the last one had short red hair and looked like she was the leader of the group. They spotted Taranee and Hay Lin and came over to sit down.

"Has Caleb arrived yet?" asked the blonde.

"Not yet," said Hay Lin. "We should wait for him before we go. I don't think Blunk knows where he's going."

"Right," said the curly head. "So, who're these guys?"

"This is Masaya and Ichigo," explained Taranee. "Ichigo doesn't speak any English. They're from Japan."

"Japan, huh?" mused the red head. "I speak a little bit of Japanese, you know."

"I didn't know that," said Hay Lin. "Show us."

The red head cleared her throat and then turned to Ichigo. "Sorry, if I sound a little wrong," she said in Japanese. "I'm not the greatest at speaking Japanese. My name is Will, and these two are my friends Irma and Cornelia."

"Thank goodness someone here speaks Japanese!" said Ichigo.

"Ichigo has been a little confused since we got here," explained Masaya. "English is hard for her since she does not know it at all."

"Oh, how long will you be in America then?" asked Will.

"Not long," responded Ryou, coming in the door. "We have to be somewhere else very soon."

"Orenji!" squealed Hay Lin. "What are you doing here?"

"Shirogane brought me," she said. "We're looking for Grandma. Do you know where she is?"

"She's in the basement," said Hay Lin. "I'll go get her."

Hay Lin rushed off towards the back of the kitchen. Then Orenji turned to Ichigo and spoke in perfect Japanese. "Hello. I am Burossamu Orenji. Hay Lin is my cousin. I hope you are doing well, Momomiya Ichigo. Shirogane has told me a lot about you."

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," said Ichigo.

Just then, Hay Lin and an old lady came out of the kitchen.

"Ah, Shirogane," said the woman in English. "I did not expect to see you."

"Yes, it has been a while," said Ryou. "I was wondering if you've seen…"

The old woman cut him off. "Not since you left here with Keiichiro. But sensors have been going off lately. We will find them. I have a bad feeling about this though."

Zakuro, Mint, and Pudding walked in behind Keiichiro and came over to Lettuce and Ichigo.

"This town is lacking a serious fashion edge," complained Mint.

A boy about Ryou's age walked in from the kitchen.

"Shall we continue this in the basement?" asked the old woman.

"Grandma, what's going on?" asked Hay Lin.

They all walked down to the basement without an explanation. When they got there, Masha's sensors were going off like no other. "Alien! Alien!" he kept shouting.

"Where are they, Masha?" asked Ichigo.

"Try looking under your nose," called Kish.

"What is that?" asked Irma.

Blunk walked through a portal on the side of the room just as Pie and Tart showed up where he was. They flew through the portal just through before it closed.

"I'm afraid that is just the beginning of something terrible," said the old woman.

_Kish: I still can't believe you guys went through like that without me._

_Tart: Hey, it was your plan._

_Kish: But you guys were so willing to go along with it. Do you know how hard these Guardians made it for me to get to Meridian?_

_Irma: Extremely._

_Kish: Thanks for the reminder._

_Irma: Hey, cool down a bit. Want some water?_

_Will: Irma, not now…_

_Irma: I could give you a pink outfit if that helps._

_Kish: Pink. As much as I love the color on Ichigo, it's not really for me._

_Orenji: Hey, I liked this chapter. I was introduced._

_Hay Lin: Good for you couz._

_Orenji: Thanks Hay Lin._

_Taranee: Hay Lin, your phone's ringing._

_Ryou: I got it, since it's next to me. Hello? Yeah, she's here. Nah, I'm just a friend. Okay, will do. He said he'd call you later._

_Hay Lin: Who was it?_

_Ryou: Some Eric guy._

_Orenji: Next time let Hay Lin talk to her crush._

_Hey Lin: Orenji! He's not my crush._

_Irma: Not since lately._

_Mint: What does that mean?_

_Irma: They're dating now._

_Will: Speaking of boyfriends, has anyone seen Matt around at all lately?_

_Caleb: Did you try Meridian? Shaegon is actually helpful to Queen Elyon._

_Will: Right._

_BTBD: Chill, Wilma._

_Pudding: On to the next chapter!_

_Lettuce: Oh, but make sure the readers R+R._

_Zakuro: Right, read and review. Please. Give the author some incentive to keep writing._


End file.
